Drowning is a relatively common cause of accidental death. In relatively small water settings with limited numbers of people, water safety can be manageable. However, even in small water settings, distressed swimmers can go unnoticed by water safety personnel. As water settings grow, water safety may become more difficult, leading to more risk for swimmers.